


You will have it all

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Hermione Granger, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/M, Family Secret, Harry is a Black, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hurt Harry, M/M, Minding reading, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Harry, Will tag as I go along, family curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: To many secrets to many lies. How will Harry handle his new powers as well his new family





	1. Chapter 1

“Harry could you pass the clawless lizard leg?” Hermione asked, she held out her hand as she stirred her potion “Harry?” She turned and looked at her friend and she saw him standing there his skin pale his eyes widen. She noticed that there was blood coming from Harry’s ears, she gasped as she turned to Harry also saw that his scar was bleeding. “Harry!” She cried out as the dark haired teen collapse and started to convulsions. “PROFESSOR!” Hermione screamed as she knelt by Harry and tried to stop him from hitting his head on the stone ground. 

Snape turned around when he heard the muggle born witch call for him in panic, he moved quickly pushing pass the other students “Out the way you idiots!” He ordered as he kneeled down and looked at the teen, he was trembling and shaking as if a earthquake was underneath him. Turning his head towards the Slytherin side of the classroom he immediately spotted the blonde hair.  
“Go to my desk Draco third draw and get me the Dreamless Sleep potion now!” The blonde rushed towards the desk and hurriedly opened the third drawer and looks down at the collection of potion bottles. He went too picked up the purple bottle when he stopped and saw a bright blue one he frowned as he wiped his finger across the label and blinked at the word on it. “Draco!” Severus snarled, making the blonde jump and pull up the bright purple potion and handed it to his godfather. 

The potion master looked at the potion and read the label just in case his godson was up to no good. Draco rushes back to the Potion Master and handed him the bottle and looked at the label before glaring at the blonde who looked a little shocked. He took a couple of drops of the bottle and dropped them into Harry’s mouth making sure it dropped onto his tongue. Knowing that Dreamless sleep potion will help the muscle relax and stop contacting and let the young man drift off into peace.

Within a couple of minutes the shakes started to subside as the dark haired teen become still and just laid there. His breathing even out and the bleeding stop not due to the potion, and all that could be heard was Hermione’s quiet sobs and whispering from some of the students who looked to Draco as the blame of Harry’s ailment. Severus let out a deep sigh as he took out his wand and waved it over the teen to make sure he hasn’t hurt himself while thrashing on the floor like a fish out of water. He turned to the brunette who was running her shaky fingers though Harry’s hair as she cried out of fear “Miss Granger can you gather yours and Mr Potter belonging, and go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey I’m on my way and you need a calming draught.” Hermione nodded, she gently placed Harry’s head on the ground and then stood up on wobbly legs as she gathers her things and Harry’s and left.

Ron was about to follow his hand was on the door handle of the door when Snape spoke “Mr Weasley I did not ask you to go with her.” He told him, the red head look alarmed as he looked between his unconscious mate and the bush haired girl that just left.   
“B…But she is in no state to be by herself!” He argued, Severus dark eyes bore into the red head who curled in on himself a little as he looked at the dark haired man.   
“I am sure Miss Granger does not need you to hold her hand while heading to the hospital wing, if she does I know where to find you.” He tells him, Ron’s face went bright red as he looked away, while the potion master waved his hand at the cauldrons to empty the half finished potions. He then waved his wand at the black board enchanting the chalk to write up their homework. 

He then scooped up the unconscious teen into his arms and looked around at the group. “Go back to your common rooms; homework in on the board makes sure you have it done by next lesson.” He told them and then looked at Draco “You are coming with me.” That started off new whisperings, that Draco was to blame as the bleached blonde grabbed his bag he followed his head of house out the class room while the rest of the students left to go to their common room.

They walked down the hall quickly Harry whimpering in Snape’s hold as Draco look sideways looks at the dark haired teen, he paled at the sight of blood and felt his stomach roll. “What were you thinking back at my draw Draco?” Snape asked   
“Nothing, I was just trying to find the dreamless potion.” He said frowning, as he tried to keep up with the dark haired man. There were some students in the hall away watching in shock that the dungeon bat was carrying Harry Potter.  
“Draco I know you and Potter don’t get on, I wonder if you thought if you handed me a different potion instead and what if I didn’t check the label…”  
“Alright fine I saw a potion bottle with the label Fertility; I blanked out wondering what you could want with…” Severus frowned he knew he should have hidden the bottle elsewhere. Draco looked up at him frowning deeply wondering what was going on.  
“That is not for you to worry about.” He told him as they both walk into the hospital wing.  
“Oh Dear Merlin Severus what happen?” The med-witch cried out.

Hermione sat there watching the shadows from the pulled curtains round Harry’s bed she had been given a calming potion and now just sat there waiting to hear about her friend. Draco mean while was cross the other room watching as well but every so often he looked back and curly haired witch as she sat there shaking. He sighed as she got up and walked over to Hermione and placed a blanket around her shoulders, she looked up at him and blinked at the blonde “Don’t say I don’t come to a girl’s rescues.” He mumbled.   
“Even if she is a Muggle born?” Hermione asked him, Draco frowned and shrugged at the same time.   
“Not all mud…Muggle born are that bad.” He mumbled as he sat on the bed next to her, there was space between them and while it felt awkward it wasn’t bad.   
“And not all pure bloods are arsehole.” She whispered, as he turned to face her with a smile. “Tell me you didn’t do this to Harry?” She asked  
“No it wasn’t me.”

After what felt like hours Madam Pomfrey and Severus walked out from the curtain enclosed bed space frowning. Just as Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived at the hospital wing “What happen?” Dumbledore asked, as she looked into the bed and saw the dark haired teen curled up on the bed looking tiny.   
“He started to convulsions in my class, his ears were bleeding and so was his scar.” Severus said “Miss Granger will be able to tell you a little more.” He told the older wizard, all eyes turned to Hermione who looked like a deer caught in head lights.   
“He hadn’t felt well all day professor; he didn’t eat breakfast and only drunk water. I know he had a head ache since…” She stopped and looked at Draco who was by now holding her hand “Since Sirius death and it only got worst. He did try potions sir got Ron to send him some in owl post and he tried muggle drug…potions but it only took the edge off. But today-today it was worst I really thought he was going to come here after breakfast, and then on potion class he was complaining it was too loud when it was quiet. Then- then he…” She stopped and started to cry, the blonde held her hand tightly as she cried.

Both McGonagall and Severus looked at each other as one snake and one lion held hand. Madam Pomfrey hummed and looked to Dumbledore “Well that confirms my theory.” She said “Well some of it at least.”   
“Poppy what are you talking about?” Dumbledore asked the med-witch frown and looked back at the boy.   
“20 years go 5 members of the black family ended up in here all suffering convulsions bleeding from their ears or their eyes. They spent a day or two a sleep and another 5 days in here before I let them go. But before that they said they had terrible headaches where they could hear people talking but the room would be quiet it seems to coincide with a death of a family member. But it never infected another member of their family just these 5. As far as I know neither Draco nor Nymphadora haven’t been infected by it.” She said, the blonde shook his head he hadn’t have any problems like that.  
“I remember that they called it the Black’s Hex.” Severus said as he turned to Dumbledore “But Potter isn’t a Black.” They turned to the Head Master who had a sheepish look on his face.  
“Ah well… Sirius Black made Harry is only heir; the head of house.”   
“But that still doesn’t explain why he has this illness?” Hermione said,   
“She right.” McGonagall said, they kept looking at Dumbledore waiting for him to answer but the old man started to wonder off.   
“I’m telling you he is losing it.” Draco said and he shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for your help with my problem ^^ I have made my choice now and most of you will please to know that Bellatrix is out.... I will explain in more detail about Harry's family.
> 
> So thank you again.

Harry woke up with a thumping head ache, his body hurt like he had faced one of Dudley’s beatings. He whimpered and he turned his head into the pillow and curled up everything was too loud for him. The curtain pulled back letting in the light, opening his eyes Harry cried out and buried his face into pillow. “I’m glad to see you awake.” Madam Pomfrey said, as she held out the potion bottle to the teen. The dark haired boy looked up at the small bottle in the med-witches hand “Pain relief potion.” 

Harry put the lip of the bottle to his mouth and downed it in one go before handing her the bottle and then lay back down. He looked up at her and frowned as he notices that he could see her without his glasses “M…Madam Pomfrey I can see without my glasses?” He told her, she looked down at him and pulled out her wand and checked over her eyes.  
“Oh.” She squeaked out, Harry flinched and blinked up at the older witch. “Well it seems Mr Potter that you have perfect vision, the only thing I can see anything different with your eyes in the gold ring around your iris.” She tells him.  
“Is a gold ring bad?” He asked her  
“No I don’t think so, are you up for a visitor?” She asked him, Harry nodded as he pushed himself up onto the pillows and took the glass of water that was offered to him by the med-witch.

He did wonder who it was coming to see him, Hermione and Ron, Dumbledore to find out if he had another vision of Voldemort. ‘He has to know the true.’ Came voice in his mind, it sounded like Remus and it made him frown …since when is my inner thoughts sound like Remus?…he asked himself , as the turning open and there shoot the dishevelled wolf. Harry noted there was something different about him he seem healthier in himself even if his clothes looked like they have seen better days. “You know for someone who is married to Snape I would he would have brought you some nice clothes.” Harry said without thinking. The tawny blonde wolf stopped in mid-step his face frozen in shock as he looked at the 16 year old on the bed.  
“H…How did you know I married Severus?” He asked, his voice cracking as his mouth and throat become dry. 

Harry blinked at him shocked at how his mouth spoke but he could not register what he just said “I…I don’t know.” Harry told him, he looked to the dark haired potion master who walked in behind Remus. The wolf turned to the man and frowned at him as Severus looked confused as them.  
“I didn’t tell him.” He said, as he closes the curtains and put up a privacy spell. Harry pulled his knees up and put his hand to his head and groaned. Snape turned to Remus and put his finger to his lips before looking back at the teen ‘Harry did Sirius tell you that Remus and I married?’ He asked  
“No he didn’t tell me a thing.” Harry said softly. Remus stiffens and looked at his husband.  
“Harry w…what did Severus tell you?” The teen looked up at him and frowned, the wolf moved around the other side of the bed and sits down “Harry.” He whispered softly to him.  
“He spoke you must of heard him!” The teen cried out.  
“I never said a word.” Severus said, as he watched those green eyes look at him the shook in fear before they turned to Remus, who nodded.  
“B…But I heard him! I heard you ask if Sirius told me that you and Remus married!” He told them.

Severus had to go and get a calming draught for the teen he saw Dumbledore watching him but he turned away from the old wizard and went back behind the curtain to see Remus holding a shaking teen in his lap. He moved and sat on the bed and handed him the calming draught and got the boy to drink it, Harry shuddered at the nasty taste before looking up at them “W…What is happening?” He asked.  
“You passed out in my class; you were bleeding from your ears and your scar.” Harry touched his scar and winced at the pain it was like a new wound opening. Madam Pomfrey did some tests and found out that you were sharing similar symptoms with some students 20 years ago.” Harry frowned as he looked up at him “We did a paternity test.  
“Why?”  
“It only happens to members of the Black family.” Remus said told him, Harry felt his whole body flinch as he turned to look at both men.  
“Wh…What are you telling me?” The teen asked them, he felt his heart race ‘Your Sirius son.’  
“I’M SIRIUS SON!” He yelled, Severus rolled his eyes at the outburst and damned the fact that Harry could read their mind. “No-no-no he would have told me right?” Harry asked “He would have told me!” 

Remus pulled Harry back onto his lap and tried to comfort his cub the best his can as he held his head in his hands “Stop talking.” He cried “Please make them stop talking.”  
“Potion is the last thing you need Harry.” Severus started to speak softly to him as he moved closer to him and hooked his fingers under Harry’s chin and got him to look up at him. The potion master notices the gold ring around his eyes. “You need to learn to shut them out Harry it’s like Occlumency you need to close your mind or you will drive yourself insane.” Severus said, as he looked up at his husband. “Remus will tell you what we found out about Sirius and your family and you will listen to the sound of his voice.” Harry nodded, as he rested his head on the wolf’s shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus made himself comfortable on the small bed, with Harry sat between his legs and curled up against his chest. He gently moved his fingers though the teen’s hair hoping that the movements will relax him “When Sirius was younger him and his brother along with cousins become ill liked you have been, I don’t know too much about the others but I do know that Sirius was able to read minds and brake mental walls that are skilled at Occlumency.” He told him as he looked at Severus who was sat on the bed watching the scene before him “We went to see the goblins and leant from Sirius’ Will that he was your father and James was your mother.” Remus said as he kissed the top of Harry’s head, he wanted to pull back and ask about James being his mother…I really need to start to listen to Hermione more…he thought. “He said he wanted to tell you the whole story, he wanted to tell everyone the whole story. But Dumbledore found out and forced him to keep them all to keep quiet.” He whispered, as he ran his fingers though the teen’s hair.   
“W…What about mu…Lily?” Harry asked quietly  
“Ah well Lily was our friend, James become sick during his pregnancy and as much as I would have love to help, I would have end up giving you and James my curse.” Remus told him, Severus snorted which earned him a glare from his husband. “And they couldn’t ask Severus because at the time he was being idiot. So they asked Lily and she willingly offered some of her blood to adopt you, this is why you have your eyes.”   
“She blood adopted me? So-so Sirius, James and Lily are my parents?” He asked them,  
“Yes.” Severus told him. 

Couple of days later….  
Harry felt like his world had fallen around him and has been rebuilt in some crazy way. He was told by Severus and Remus that they have claimed guardianship over him using the Goblins signed seal to trump Dumbledore’s guardianship. That made him oddly happy having Snape as his father he is even more happy that Remus is going to be his other father. The curtains around his bay were closed leaving him in semi darkness pushing himself up he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. 

The curtains open and in walked Remus who is smiling at him “Hello pup.” He smiled as he bent down and kissed the top of his head. “How are you feeling?” He asked, as he sat on the bed by his side.   
“Better it’s not so loud today.” He told him, Remus was worried Harry was pale with heavy dark rings around his eyes and he knew that he wasn’t eating much.   
“You will be okay it will just take time and soon you will be able to just pick a person out of a crowded room and read their thought, before you finished your tea.” He said, Harry looked up at him and rested his head on the wolf’s shoulders and sighed.   
“I can him.” He told him, the wolf frowned and looked at him   
“Who?”  
“Tom, I can hear Tom.”

Meanwhile….  
Lucius walked up to dark haired man sat on his throne and got down onto his knee, he waited for his master to speak, before he spoke the last time someone spoke before he did lost their tongue. Red eyes looked at him and raised an eye brow “Lucius what information do you have for me?” He asked, the blonde stood up feeling an ache in his knees from being down on them to long.  
“My son had informed me that the Potter boy collapsed in class and is showing signs of the Black Hex. I haven’t been able to get a hold of Severus but it seems that he is spending a lot of time with the boy.”   
“No one else in your wife’s family had showed symptoms, like your son?” He asked   
“No my Lords so far it has only just been Potter and it only started since Sirius Black’s death.” Voldemort hummed and looked towards Bellatrix who seem to busy looking at her claw like nails. Narcissa could read other people’s feelings and not much else and Bellatrix is too crazy to be of any use to him, Draco hasn’t shown any signs that he would follow the Black family trait. Then there was Andromeda he known’s nothing about her and her daughter is like Draco showing no sign…could do with seer…he thought.  
“I want to speak to Severus as soon as you get a hold of him, tell him if he does not see me I will send Fenrir to see his mates.” He tells him.  
“Yes my Lord, I will try and speak with him tonight.” He told him, he then turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was working on his students scrolls, frowning at some of the poor attempt at passing off someone else’s home work as their own. He sighed as he sipped his drink as he heard the fire place burst into life; he looked up and notices the blonde walking out dusting himself off “You really need to get the house elves to clean that chimney.” He muttered as he used his wand in the end to get rid of a soot stain.   
“The house elves don’t like me.” Severus muttered, as he looked up at him “What do you want Lucius I’m busy?” He asked him, the blonde hummed as he moved around the personal offices of the potion master.   
“I met with our Lord today.”   
“That’s nice.” Snape said as sadly let out a sigh as one of his snake is really too stupid, he looked up at the man watching him “If our Lord wins the war I have an idea he should use.”   
“What’s that?” Lucius asked,   
“Kill the stupid it would save my brain from marking their papers.” The blonde chuckled as he tried to see the name of said student.  
“It can’t be helped Dumbledore let’s just anyone in to Hogwarts these days.” Severus looked at him with a raised eye brow.  
“She a pure blood and she in our house.” The smug look dropped of the blonde’s face as he looks at the paper …She not marrying my son…he thought. 

 

There was a moment of nothing as Severus wrote a nasty comment on the paper …give her a detention she can redo this paper…he thought bitterly “So what did our Lord want?” He asked, as he notices the blonde stealing his whisky.   
“Ah well you see he wants to see you as soon as I’ve passed this message to you. Go and see our Lord or he will send his favourite mutt to go and see your beloved mutt.” He told him, a smile spread across his face as Severus sat back and turned to his so called friend.   
“He threaten my mate?” He growled,   
“Of course he did, so go and see him before he really does send Fenrir because knowing that man he will go for the pup to.” The potion master stands and towers the blonde who loses his smirk.   
“If he does send that beast I will send him to you and your love ones.” He snarled as he moved to the fire placed and sends himself off to The Dark Lord’s Manor.

 

Severus found himself in a bad mood when he arrives at the Dark Lord’s manor; he didn’t take to kindly to be being threaten even if it is the Dark Lord and he has to learn to suck it up. His mate his pregnant after all and now he has a 16 year old pup to look after. He walks in and bows and waits for his Lord to speak to him, he saw the Worntail was there and talking to the Dark Lord “Go and don’t come back until you have completed your task.” He told him, the round fat man smirks at Severus but the dark haired man snarled at him and then the man scurried off out the room like the rat he is. “Severus, how nice to see you please take a seat.” Tom smiled, as he waved his hand to the chair cross from him.

Sitting across from him they looked at each other as drinks floated over to them “I did get your message.” He growled as he licked his lips as he took a sip of his whisky “I’ve been rather busy.” He told him. The dark Lord hummed as he looked into his glass as he rolls it about in the glass   
“So I’ve heard Severus, having Harry Potter faint in class and then adopting him as well, haven’t you had a busy week.”  
“I’m going to kill Draco.” Severus said, as he downed his drink. “Yes I have adopted Harry Potter because Dumbledore is incapable of proving protection especially now.”   
“Yes the Black’s Hex.” Tom smiled at him, Severus didn’t like the smile.   
“What do you want?” He asked, he found his glass being topped up and he thinks he might need it.   
“What is his condition?” Voldemort asked, he sat there waiting for his potion master to speak.   
“His father is Sirius Black so he is showing all the signs and symptoms of the Black’s Hex. He can read thought and he can feel other people’s emotion.” Voldemort nodded unaware that Harry could feel his emotions. “Remus and I have the Goblins sign documents as our ward and the Ministry is going ahead with paper work for his adoption.” Voldemort hummed happily as he looked back at the dark haired man watching his eyes burn with desire, Snape is sure he is about to hear the bomb shell.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Remus snarled at him, the wolf looked at him his eyes glowing bright amber as the potion did his best not flinch at him. “Have you lost your mind? No-no you have lost your mind you’re just fucking insane! You want to hand my cub over to that madman because he promises you that he will never hurt him!” The potion master sighed as he pressed his hands on his husband’s arms and looked at him.   
“We cannot protect him here, not with Dumbledore and his followers. Have you ever wondered why Bellatrix is crazy?” He asked, the wolf shook his head as he looked up at him still feeling pissed off but willing to hear him out. “Dumbledore feed her a potion and while it stopped the voice and everything else it drove her insane and once the potion wore off it all came flooding back to her, it hits her. She is useless to Voldemort like Narcissa she can feel people’s emotions but only sometimes.” He told his mate, Remus frowned as he felt his husband hands and the kiss on top of his head.   
“B…but he is bad for my cub, he tried to hurt him.”  
“Dumbledore will turn him to Bellatrix.”


End file.
